Date 911
by cjalyssa
Summary: Konoha is having a spring dance, and Naruto is very excited to go. one problem though, he had no date. will he be able to get a date in a span of 30 hours? yaoi, KakaNaru story split in 2 chapters. now complete, thank GOD!
1. DATE 911 30 hours before

Disclaimer: Fine

**Disclaimer:** Fine! I don't own Naruto, rub it in will yah! _–Glares then pouts-_

**Note:** this fic has nothing to do with **Date 101**, which is an AU to begin with and will be a SasuNaru fic. I was hesitating whether I'm going to post it now or after I finish date 101. But what the heck! It's already here so let's get on with this. This story is cut in two parts, because I'm too lazy to type the other part yet.

**Warning**: a stupid, stupid, stupid story. Slight OOCness…

_/My thought/_

'_Naruto's thought'_

'_**Kyuubi's thought'**_

(Random people's thoughts)

**Date 911**

**30 hours before the awaited event… **

Newly instated Jounin 17 year old Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi of the Hidden Village of Leaf, was very giddy at that glorious midmorning. Who wouldn't be? After all, tomorrow night, exactly 7 o'clock, is Shinobi's spring dance, the first ever spring dance that he could ever attend since he became a shinobi. And he was very excited to go to this dance; he even purchased a suit and shoes last week just for the event.

But there's just a teenie weenie ittie bittie problem that hinders his plan on going on that dance.

He got no date.

Tsunade ('_that old hag_!' Naruto thought crossly), the Godaime, declared a new rule that no Shinobi must enter the hall where the dance is taking place without a date.

Of course, that rule has got something to do with the two sannin being together. Not that any of them would ever admit it, mind. But still, even they constantly fight and annoy each other to the brink of insanity, no one could ever deny the fact that they like, love, and respect each other deeply. But their show of affection is really funny; it involves some snide remarks, a lot of punches, followed by broken furnitures or sake bottles, few angry growls, and some /_snicker_/ groans and moans.

But let's get back to the pressing problems of the naked /_blush_/ blond boy, who was taking a shower to clean himself after replenishing his stack of food in the kitchen.

'_How the hell could I whip up a date to accompany me tomorrow??'_ Naruto thought, narrowing his eyes at his reflection at the mirror. He had just been from an A class mission which took him a week to finish, and when he arrived he learned the rule that will be implemented on the party. The NO DATE NO ENTER rule. it made him so annoyed, especially since at the moment he is still single. **Never been touched, never been kissed**. /_Wait! That doesn't seem right, he was already been kissed by Sasuke back then on the academy, however accidental it was, it was still a kiss. So maybe it is __**never been touched,**__**never been kissed willingly?**_/

'_**I'm sure you can find someone kit, you're not bad looking.'**_ The Kyuubi, a nine-tailed demon sealed in the teen, commented. Both of them have been able to communicate ever since the Akatsuki episode in their life.

The blond, upon hearing the comment, scrutinized himself at the mirror. He suddenly had a growth spurt when he turned 15 and is still growing, thus he is now 5'7. He has a good body too, lean yet muscular and still has curves on the perfect places /_especially ass_/. He also has an even golden tan skin, and a flawless skin thanks to the Kyuubi's healing abilities.

His face is angelic to say the least, framed by a sunkissed hair. He has a nice cheekbones, straight nose, perfect eyebrows, supple cherry lips that looks like it is begging to be kissed. And he has those clear cerulean eyes that everyone who'd seen it can't help but be mesmerized.

'_Well I suppose you're right, I'm a looker after all.'_ He stated grinning appraisingly at himself, making his blue eyes sparkle.

'_**Smug brat**_,' the demon snorted, but silently agreeing. His vessel is after all a handsome lad, no one just notice it because of his baggy outfits.

"Guess I'll just ask Sakura-chan later," he murmured.

'_**You do that…'**_Kyuubi stated dismissively

**28 hours and 43 minutes left… **

Naruto was waiting restlessly at the lobby room of the hospital, where his friend Haruno Sakura worked part-time, when he spotted his friend he cheerily waved and called out, "Sakura-chan!"

A pink-haired girl upon hearing her name spun around and saw her loudmouthed teammate rushing to her side. She smiled fondly since now she treated the blond like her very own brother. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" she greeted back.

"Uhmm… Listen Sakura-chan, you know about the dance tomorrow, right?" seeing a nod he continued blabbering "and you know the new rule right?" seeing another nod he jittery began talking again before the kunoichi could ask what the hell is going on, "so uhmmm… wouldyahliketogotothedancewithme?" he asked in a record-breaking time, flat 0.1 second.

"Come again?" Sakura asked in confusion. All she understood are the words would and me.

Taking a deep breath the blond tried calming himself. It's not that he's afraid to ask Sakura, they are friends after all but still…

'_**You're just afraid 'cause no one had ever dated you before,'**_ his sealed demon snickered.

Annoyed at the snickers of the fox, not to mention he hit the bull's eye, or in this case, Naruto's pride, "Sakura-chan, would you go out with me on that dance?" he pleaded.

"Ohh... I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But I'm going with someone tomorrow." The girl stated sadly, green-eyes filled with apology.

"Ahh, OK." He said calmly, somehow he's even more relieved than frustrated that she refused him.

"I'm really sorry," the girl repeated again before turning around and walking away.

'_Oh well, maybe I'll just ask Hinata-chan, ne?' _Naruto asked sadly.

'_**Hnh, I'm sure she would not refuse you'**_

**27 hours and 43 minutes left… **

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

A dark-haired girl with white eyes stared as a blurred figure came running straight to her screaming like a girl. And nearly fainted when she realized who it was. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, I'mwonderingifyouwouldgotothedancewithme?" the blond asked breathlessly.

Being one of the few people who understand Naruto's inadequate breathless speech, she nearly cried when she heard the question.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun, b-but I've got a m-mission tomorrow."

"Well, that's Ok Hinata-chan." He said panicking, trying to appease the close to breaking down girl.

"B-but I r-really want to go w-with you but that mission-" before the sentence was finished, the girl turned around and fled.

Distinctly he heard a sob and a choked "life is so unfair!"

'_She really is weirdr'_ the teen mused.

'_**And you're dense,' **_

'_Huh?'_ Naruto asked confusion evident on his face.

'_**Never mind, just asked that Yamanaka girl.'**_ The nine-tailed demon said chuckling.

'_Right,' _

**27 hours and 03 minutes left… **

"You're joking right?" a pretty girl with a pony-tailed haired asked skeptically.

"Uhh, no," Naruto replied, shuffling his feet, clearly embarrassed at the way the girl is sizing him up. He tugged the sleeves of his black and orange jumpsuit nervously, waiting for the answer.

"No."

He inwardly cringed as the cold word 'NO' sunk in.

"I'm not going into that dance with just anybody, I'm going with Sasuke-kun," and with an annoyed huff the girl walked away.

He scratched his head sheepishly_ 'Hmm… I wonder if Sasuke knows that Ino is going with him to that dance?_'

'_**Maybe not.' **_

Seeing the almost skipping Ino at the pavement he silently agreed.

**26 hours and 48 minutes left… **

'_Ne, Kyuubi-chan, whom else could I ask huh?'_ he asked wonderingly.

'_**Why don't you ask your friend Shikamaru?'**_ the demon suggested.

'_B-but Shika is a guy!_' he objected.

'_**So? You liked guys too don't you? Besides your crush K-'**_

'_All right, all right, I get the idea'_ he relented walking to the place where he knew Nara Shikamaru is, grumbling about 'stupid demons who should keep out of their vessel's sexual preferences.'

**26 hours and 25 minutes left… **

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto asked poutingly, as far as he knows the Nara heir doesn't have a date for the dance either.

"I'm not going." Shikamaru answered while lying on the ground, heads stuck between his hands and watching the clouds. They are currently on the rooftop of a tall building, the teen's favorite spot of doing his favorite hobby, the ever-tiring-and-physically-exhausting-and-too-troublesome-to-do-otherwise-hobby also known as cloud watching.

"Why not?" the blond asked again.

"Tsch, it's too troublesome." The teen with pony-tail deadpanned.

"C'mon Shikamaru, I really really want to go to the dance." The blond pleaded while mustering his best innocent and teary-eyed expression to his friend, hoping he'll change his mind and come with him.

No such luck, because the said friend doesn't even bat an eyelash on his innocent and teary eyes look.

"No, I'm just going to watch the clouds here."

"Shika," he tried again, sighing in exasperation, "the dance is night, you can't watch clouds."

"Well I guess I'll just sleep." Shikamaru stated flatly, then shifted slightly on his lying position so he's back is facing his friend.

Dejected, Naruto left the building…

**25 hours and 48 minutes left… **

"Stupid Shika, and his stupid laziness," a blond boy growled causing all those people who looked at him back away in panic.

He was walking at the main streets trying to ease the annoyance that he felt that his so called friend would actually refused to go with him.

"Naruto-kun?" a hesitant voice asked.

Naruto whirled toward the source of the voice and was a bit shock to see a white pearl orbs staring worriedly at him. "Oh, Neji-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just passing by." Neji answered, smiling slightly. Ever since the day they fought in the Chuunin exam the two of them have become good friends. (_"hopefully become more than friends_" Neji thought)

'_Hmm…' _the blond put on a contemplative face and looked at the Hyuuga prodigy with squinted eyes.

"Naruto-kun?"

"That's it!" he cried pumping his fist on the air making the teen in front jumps in surprise. He smiled widely and asked "Neji-kun, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Various reactions filled the other Jounin's face, surprise, happiness and-- sadness "Ohh… I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I've already said yes to Tenten-san."

"Aww... That sucks. Oh well then I'll just be going." Naruto waved then turned around to leave. His steps faltered when he heard the prodigy murmured "fate is so unfair"

Sighing, he continued walking, '_like cousin, like cousin, both are weird'_ he thought.

'_**As I said Kit, you're really dense,' **_

'_And why is that?'_ he asked annoyed.

The Kyuubi just rolled his eyes.

**25 hours and 06 minutes left… **

It's getting dark, but the blond boy is still walking aimlessly around trying to find a solution to his problem.

'_**Well, why don't you ask your friend in Suna?'**_

'_Gaara?' _he asked a little surprised, then _'Oh, yeah!'_ then with a renewed spirit he runs excitedly home.

**23 hours and 24 minutes left… **

"Ahh! Finished!" Naruto yelled in triumph amidst a pile of crumpled papers and flood of ink. His hair is in disarray, cheeks covered in ink and his clothes are rumpled. He read aloud his finished letter.

_Dear Gaara, _

_How are things in Suna? I guess being a Kazekage is a tough job huh? I'm fine here in Konoha, and so are our friends. And we are going to have a Spring Dance. I'm really excited to go there. But Tsunade-baa-chan declared a stupid rule that we can't attend unless we have a date, so I'm wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me? I'll be waiting for your reply. _

_Your friend,_

_Naruto_

'This is Ok ne, Kyuu-chan?' he asked, smiling.

After the demon-fox nodded his agreement he proceeded on tying his letter on a dove. He channeled a chakra on the dove so it would reach Suna just in 5-6 hours time. _'I just hope he would not throw a fit of being awakened in the middle of a night just for a date,'_

'_**Well the worst he could do is go here at Konoha to kill you, but at least you could ask him as a death wish to go with the dance with you,'**_ Kyuubi said blandly.

'_Gee, thanks, that makes me a whole lot better,'_ he said scathingly, walking to the bed and leaping on it, _'I'm going to sleep now, 'night Kyuu-chan.'_

'_**Good night Kit,' **_

**11 hours and 10 minutes left… **

Naruto was rudely awoken of his dream, which involves him dancing with his crush in the middle of the dance floor, by a loud tapping noise.

He blinked a bit groggily and looked at the clock that read 7:50 am, he groaned aloud and intends to sleep again when he realized that the tapping came from his window. He immediately opened the window and the dove walked in, a letter tucked in his foot. When he successfully pried the letter, the dove flew immediately to the sky, afraid to be sent again to another country and back again in just a short time. If he will be sent again, he's sure that he will drop dead from the sky from too much exhaustion.

After Naruto brushed the remnants of sleep in his eyes, he read the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm glad that all of you are well in Konoha. But I'm sorry Naruto I can't go with you to the dance. I'm afraid I've got too many paper works to do here and I can't just leave my post as a Kazekage here. I'm really sorry. I hope you can find a suitable date before the dance. _

_Your friend,_

_Gaara_

He felt sadness over come his heart when he read the words 'I'm really sorry' over and over again.

'_I'm starting to hate that word,'_ he mused. He was about to tucked away the letter when he saw more writings at the end of the paper. He read it and felt chills creep up his spine, followed by a twitch and… dread…

_**PS**__ you guys are so cute!! I'll sooo gonna take your picture when you're together and post in my site. Go Yaoi! –__**Temari**_

_**PPS**__ How dare you hit on my brother this time of the night, you punk?! When I see you I'm gonna pummel you to death! __**– Kankuro **_

'_Kyuu-chan, when these two visit here at Konoha remind me to hide myself or better yet, we'll migrate at the farthest country and we'll just sell hotdog's there,'_ he absent-mindedly said while shivering inwardly. It's not that he's afraid of the two, really, he can beat them anytime. It's just that a crazy Yaoi fanatic girl and a delusional 'protective' older brother, who thinks that his painted face and cat outfit is cool, not to mention sleep deprived, were both a forced to be reckoned with, and Naruto has no intention of leaving the world of the living just yet.

'_**Maybe you should have asked that Kankuro person too,'**_ the nine-tailed demon snickered.

'_You have a sick sense of humor Kyuu-chan. I'd rather not go to the dance if he's my date.'_ He growled.

'_**And if this keeps up, you won't be really able to go to the dance,' **_the demon reminded him.

He looked at the clock again and saw that it is already 8:20. He quickly took a shower and dressed.

"Well," he sighed, walking out of his house "desperate times calls for desperate measures,"

'_**Who are you going to ask?'**_ Kyuubi asked curiously.

'_You'll see…' _

**10 hours and 05 minutes left… **

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… So Shino… will you come with me to the dance?" Naruto asked exasperatedly after having a staring match at the Aburame for nearly 10 minutes without blinking. /_I don't know 'bout Shino though, he had a shades so I can't confirm if he blinked or not_/

"…"

Naruto, nearly losing his patience, bit his lower lip to stop himself from strangling the life out of Shino. It's not good to be so violent especially if the would-be-victim has something up in his sleeves. Literally. It doesn't help either that they are in the forest where in every nook and crook hides the bugs.

".. I'm sorry, Naruto but I'm going on a mission later." The teen impassively said.

The blond almost breathe a sigh of relief when the bug-user declined his offer. He thought that if he was his date, the date will be vvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy bbbbbbbooooooorrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg. Imagine not being able to talk, ohh, the horror of it!

"Oh, that's ok Shino, I'll just ask someone, Ja!" he turned back and waved, before running away to find someone whom will accompany him to the dance without being bored out of his mind.

**4 hours and 15 minutes left… **

'_Damn it! I've got no time left!'_ a running Naruto thought panicking. _'Damn that old hag! Why did she pick up that time to asked for help!' _

Actually, 'asked' is such a weak word. It's more like 'order'. A very very 'harsh order'. A 'harsh order' that if he didn't comply he'll end up in hospital or… cemetery. After he asked Shino he was cornered by a frantic Shizune, and he has to spent 5 grueling hours in accompanying the Godaime in -- _/da, da dun da nun!!/_ -- finding a dress for the dance… Why did he have to accompany the Godaime, you ask? Well, he was 'asked' to give his opinion about the dress. Though, after a lot of head bashing he learned to keep his opinion to himself. And he couldn't sneak out too because Tsunade was holding him by the scruff of his neck. He was only released when they had found the 'perfect dress' as the blond woman wont to call it.

"Oi, Naruto, why are you running?" a loud voice from a tall tree made him stop and look up.

"None of your--" he trailed off his scathing reply when he realized that the teen at the tree could help him with his problem. He walked at the base of the tree where Akamaru is sleeping and without breaking eye contact, asked sweetly, "say, Kiba, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"What you haven't got a date for the dance yet?" Kiba asked mockingly, obviously unfazed with the other teen's effort of trying to look cute.

"Why else would I ask you Dogbreath, if I already had a date?" The blond stated then rolled his eyes, completely dropping his cutesy act. He decided to just use brash and meaner means, "so are you going to the dance with me or not?" he asked crossing his arms on his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, I can't go with you, I'm going with Shino," the Inuzuka heir stated smugly.

"Are you going out with Shino?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Uhuh," Kiba answered while nodding furiously with a little smile.

"But Shino is going for a mission now," he said plainly.

Slitted eyes widens in shock. "He will go on a what?!"

Naruto watched in amazement as Kiba fell on the tree due to surprise and landed on his dog. The massive dog yelped, when he was awaken by his master's weight on his back.

Now if this is a normal day the Inuzuka would surely be apologizing to his dog, but since it was not, the whimpers of his pet/friend go unnoticed, instead he continued on his blabber when he was able to stand up. "Why that idiot?? I'll show him!! Choosing mission over me? Who does he think he is, taking me for granted? Just he wait.."

Kiba walked away while grumbling 'bout stupid lovers that has no priorities and '**not having some**'. Akamaru, still whimpering apathetically, followed.

Blushing at the remark, the blond, who was rooted at the spot, could only sweatdrop. While the Kyuubi snickered.

**3 hours and 33 minutes left… **

"I can't because I'm going with Gai-sensei,"

"You're joking right?" he asked the teen in front of him aghast.

"No," Lee answered shaking his head, "I asked Sakura-chan to come with me but she declined. I cried and Gai-sensei said that a youth must never cry and should spread the burning flame that resides within, so to make me happy he asked me!" the spandex teen was almost hopping up and down in his happiness on retelling his sensei's 'words of wisdom to live by the youths.'

Naruto's head is spinning. All he knows was that he was asking fuzzy brows on a date for the dance but the next thing he knew was he was being told by a love story in a most ridiculous _/disgusting/astounding/shocking –take your pick_/ way. Taking a deep, deep breath, Naruto tried controlling the shaking of his body. Smiling weakly, he croaked "That's good. Err.. I've gotta go now to find a date. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yosh that's the youthful spirit, Naruto-kun!" he cried happily, tears of happiness flooding his cheeks.

"All right, that is too damn creepy," he muttered walking away.

'_**Why should it be?'**_ Kyuubi asked with a hint of teasing in his voice_** 'After all if your dear Kaka-sensei asked you, you'd-'**_

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." he gritted out, trying to erase on his mind a scene of his crush dancing with him. He felt some tingly feeling at his stomach just at the thought of it.

**2 hours and 58 minutes left… **

"There's food there right? So OK," said by a fat teen who was munching a big pack of chips.

Naruto was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Akimichi Chouji speak again.

"Oh, wait I forgot, Ino already asked me."

Only to be crestfallen for the nth time that day. Then remembering something from the Akamichi's words "Ino asked you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, apparently Sasuke rejected her offer, so she said that I must go with her. No buts." Chouji relayed.

'_Sasuke rejected Ino. Sasuke.. Sasuke… that's right, Sasuke!'_ grinning happily, he jumped and hugged the teen, "Thanks Chouji!"

'_How could I forgot to ask Sasuke? To think that we are always together.'_ He asked bemusedly to himself as he trudges to the Uchiha mansion leaving a confused fat teen that had his mouth hanging open at his wake.

**2 hours and 12 minutes left… **

'_Now I know why I forgot to ask him'._ The vessel thought ruefully as he looked at the Uchiha's impassive face on the door of the mansion.

"I'm not going," Sasuke said icily.

"Bu-but Sasuke!" he argued.

"Urusai dobe," the raven-head snapped, efficiently stopping the blond's argument. He narrowed his eyes and mumbled to himself 'don't want to be mobbed by rabid fangirls'.

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm not going and that's final."

**Bam!**

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was facing a door and his nose was sore.

"Bastard!" he yelled angrily.

**23 minutes and 15 seconds left…**

"Sigh, I guess this means that we aren't going to the dance." Naruto said softly to his demon-counterpart. He was sitting at the junction of the Fourth's and Third's head monument and was watching the Shinobes litter the dance hall with their partners. The hall's door will only be opened when the village's clock chimed 7:00 pm. The sun had already set leaving the village in a orangey color.

'_**Don't worry about it Kit, on the next Spring Dance we'll make sure that you'll have a date three months before the dance**_**,'** Kyuubi tried pacifying the depressed vessel.

"Maybe.. but still," he sighed deeply again, then his eyes turned glassy, "it's just that, my friends will go there. Even Iruka-sensei is going there. Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baa-chan is going there. And I'm here.." he murmured softly in the wind.

"Naruto what are you doing here? The spring dance is about to start." A tall masked-jounin asked curiously. He was walking aimlessly at the setting sun's basked light because he don't have any intention on going to the dance, especially when the one he wants to be with was probably bouncing in the front of the hall right now, chatting loudly and happily, when he noticed a lone figure sitting at the monument. Against his will, he walked stealthily to the figure and was surprised to see the loud blond staring sadly at the hall.

Naruto looked up and saw his former sensei holding his beloved book on his left hand though for once he wasn't reading it, instead, looking at him intently, "I'm not going." He answered lightly, trying to hide his sadness. He turned his head away and looked again at the Shinobis that were crowding the roads.

"Why not?" he pressed on, then sat himself beside Naruto.

"Cause I don't have a date."

"You don't?" Kakashi asked with one eyebrow up.

"Nope" he smiles wryly_. 'No one wants to come with me_', he added mentally. "What about you, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi merely shrugged in response. Naruto saw the gesture from the corner of his eyes then decided to not pry at his teacher's answer, he was too contented in wallowing on self-pity.

The silver-haired man, however felt pity for the boy… and _something_ else… he knew that finding a date would be hard for the boy because of the demon inside him, but not this hard….

After some minutes of silence they heard the chime

**Dong!! Dong!! Dong!! Dong!! Dong!! Dong!! Dong!! **

The crowd at the front of the hall erupted in a loud cheer as the door burst open to allow them in.

When Naruto saw them piling in he felt his eyes water. And Kakashi feeling a tug at his heart at the teen's vulnerable state, talked to break the silence, and to try to uplift the teen's spirit "Why don't you change your clothes now? I'm going to find a date for you."

"Really?" the vessel asked looking hopefully in Kakashi's dark eye.

"Yes, the dance is just starting anyway so if you meet your date in about 30 minutes you could still enter." He said calmly, dark eye softening when he saw the obvious happiness on his former student's eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you, Kaka-sensei!" he cried happily hugging his former sensei in the waist. He let go immediately and blushed before sprinting and yelled happily, "I'll meet you and my date on the bridge in half an hour!"

"Wouldn't you be surprised to see you're date." The masked Jounin whispered with a small smile, when he saw the blond teen running happily home.

**--Tsuzuku--**

Just say the word if you like this crap to continue or not…


	2. DATE 911 30 hours after

**Disclaimer: **Yep, Naruto is mine… on my dreams…

**Note: **thanks for all those wonderful reviews, it motivates me to move my lazy ass and start typing again. Though this chapter took too damn long to post, but at least I'm posting it right??

**Warning: **a stupid, stupid story and slight OOCness.

_//my thoughts//_

'_Naruto's thoughts'_

'**_Kyuubi talking'_**

_Random people's thoughts_

_**Song **_

**Date 911 (part 2)**

-

-

-

**8 minutes and 46 seconds has passed since the dance started…**

Naruto arrived breathless at his apartment, he was grinning from ear to ear much opposed to his feeling of sadness earlier.

He bounced to his bathroom and nearly stumbled in the bathtub on his haste. He hurriedly stripped of his clothes and took a quick shower singing off-key.

'**_Stop singing will you?? My eardrums are breaking,_' **

"But Kyuu-chan I'm so happy! I'm going to the dance!" the blond protested, mentally rolling his eyes at the lack of excitement of the fox.

'**_That's not an excuse to break my eardrums, '_** Kyuubi said blandly.

"Spoilsport, just because you're old doesn't mean you would stop the fun of a youngster like me," he grumbled and winced slightly as the enraged shout of a nine-tailed demon flood his brain. "Look who's going to break someone's eardrums,"

Ignoring the still on going shouts of "**_I am not old! I am merely mature! Besides on the demon standards I am still a teen-ager_**!" he took his suit from the dresser and looked at it with a small smile and proceeded on putting it on then styled his hair. He looked at his reflection on the mirror and whistled slightly, "Damn, I looked good!" he then stopped and mumbled, "I hope I have a good time with my date, although if it my date will be HIM I'm sure it will be a good one." He shook his head furiously "iie, it's more than enough that he will find me a date, at least he cares for me" he said a little loudly as if convincing himself. "Are you finished shouting now? I'm already finished dressing,"

'**_About time,_**' the demon huffed, **_'you're like a girl, taking too much time in dressing,'_**

"I am not a fucking girl!" Naruto denied, stomping his foot for emphasis.

_("**Tell that too you're semes**") _the demon snickered mentally.

**38 minutes and 6 seconds has passed…**

"Sensei,"

Naruto appeared flushed in a neatly pressed dark blue open coat, light blue undershirt, two top buttons undone, dark slacks and black slick shoes. His hair was carefully brushed with some long bangs that are streaked with red. On his neck was the necklace given by the Gondaime. The hitai-ate was tied on his arm left arm because it's their tickets to be able to enter the dance hall along with their dates. And on his ear was a simple diamond stud. He looks like a cross-over of a handsome business man and a cool popstar especially with the moonbeams on his face that almost serves as a spotlight for him.

Kakashi just stared at his former student in awe. He knows that Naruto has changed ever since he came back from his training with Jiraiya. But this is too much. ("_Kakkoi…"_)

"Sensei, are you alright?" the red streaked boy asked. He was slightly surprised that his teacher for once had not been late. On the contrary, the way the man was leaning comfortably on the railings of the bridge made an impression that he was here minutes before.

Aforementioned sensei just nodded, not trusting himself to speak or even open his mouth, 'cause he might just drool and he has a cool and calm image that he wants to stay intact.

Naruto's eyes scanned the horizon and frowned "Annou, Kaka-sensei… where is my date?" he asked uncertainly then looked at his sensei's back as if his date was lurking behind him.

"Here, at your front." Kakashi, finally waking from his stupor, cheerily replied.

Naruto blinked once, twice, thrice. Then cerulean eyes widened when realization dawned in.

"You're my date?!" he half-yelled, half-cried.

"Why yes, Naruto-kun," the man answered, visible eye curving in mirth. Noting his e-student's incredulous expression he feigned hurt "what? Don't you want me to be your date?"

The teen shook his head furiously at the question and stuttered, "I-its n-not that s-sensei, b-but you see…" he did a once over look on the jounin and blushed.

Kakashi still has that mask on and his hitai-ate that cover his sharingan eye. But instead of his usual jounin uniform, he was wearing a white tuxedo, with a red rose on the buttonhole. White silk undershirt, white pants and black shoes. His book was nowhere to be found and the hand that usually holds it was stuffed on his pant's pocket oh-so-nonchalantly. He just looks so –

"Gorgeous," the blond boy whispered.

"Huh? What's that?" the silver haired man asked, tilting his head to one side.

"N-nothing!" Naruto denied vehemently, waving his hands in front of him, while blushing furiously. _'Shit! Why do I have to say it aloud?!" _

'**_I told you, you have an unhealthy habit of talking aloud to yourself,' Kyuubi snickered._**

"Shut up!"

"huh? I'm not saying anything. Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Kakashi," then he blushed again at his mistake, "I-I mean K-kakashi-sensei."

A perfect brow rose in amusement, "you know, you can just call me Kakashi. After all, you're not my student anymore," he said while he mentally adore the sight of the blond who was determinedly looking anywhere but him, still blushing furiously.

"O-ok," Naruto agreed. '_K'so, I gotta stop blushing and stuttering now or else he would think I'm an idiot,' _he mentally berated himself.

'**_Not that you are already,'_**

"Shut up!" he shouted angrily again, causing Kakashi to looked at him again with worry.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the former ANBU asked putting a hand on his forehead.

'**_You know, I've never thought that a human can be so red from blushing too much,'_** the nine-tails said conversationally, while looking at his claws disinterestedly, amusement dancing on golden eyes.

Gritting his teeth on annoyance, he closed his eyes and takes a deep, deep breath to calm himself, then released it. Opening his eyes, he smiled weakly at his confused date and asked "let's go?"

"Thought you'd never asked," Kakashi smiled back. Then holding the hand of the shocked vessel, they run to the direction of the spring dance.

**53 minutes and 17 seconds has passed…**

Hushed silence filled the room when they arrive together. All looked at them with various expressions on their faces. Some shocked, some astounded, some amused, some… lustful.

He unconsciously leaned on Kakashi, wary of the looks they are having. And Kakashi, feeling the uneasiness of the blond, squeezed the hand he was holding. Relieved, Naruto squeezed back, grinning foxily. Or in the eyes of many, grinning sexily.

Naruto noted that the hall which was usually just a dull spacious space //_for him anyway_// was decorated grandly for the occasion. Thistles and garlands adorned the ceiling with an occasional strip of colored papers. Colored lights were placed in strategic places making the place dim but at the same time surreal especially the dance floor where a disco ball is perched on the ceiling.

On the farthest end of the hall stood a small stage, behind it was a banner '**Welcome to Konoha's Spring Dance!'** On the left of the stage, rectangular tables were lined up filled with foods and drinks. The dance floor on the center of the hall was big and tables and chairs circled it. The nins who attended all wore formal or semi-formal clothes opposed to their usual baggy ninja outfits.

The silver haired man led the young shinobe on one of the tables at the secluded area of the dance hall _//more like the darkest part of the dance hall_//. Sitting on a chair, Kakashi saw his other former students on the next table. "Yo!" he cheerfully greeted.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei, hello Naruto-kun," Sakura greeted back, looking uncertainly at the two of them.

"Hello Sakura, hel-" Naruto froze midway on his greeting at Sakura's companion when he realized who he was. Narrowing his eyes, he growled, "I thought you won't come here? And that's final??"

Sasuke just snorted in reply then walked over at their table with Sakura following in tow. He calmly took a chair then slumped on it. Crossing his arms on his chest, he proceeded on glaring at the blond.

But the blond not wanting to be outdone, glared back at his former teammate copying the stance.

"Annou, Naruto-kun," the kunoichi tried soothing her former teammate, "I ask him because Sai got a last minute mission,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that; he wondered how the girl managed to convince the stoic bastard, but looking at the Uchiha heir intently he saw that the raven-head boy was a little flustered and was in a disheveled state.

'**_You're friend Sakura seems to have dragged the brat here,'_** Kyuubi noted amusedly.

'_Yeah, knowing Sakura's strength that must be it,'_ he agreed. "so, Sakura dragged you here huh?' he said, smirking at his rival.

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke snapped, still glaring but now the glare was aimed at Kakashi, "What are you doing with him?" he asked the blond, but his glare never left the man.

"Isn't it obvious? He is my date." Naruto bragged, and then blushed slightly when the masked-man scooted his chair closer to him.

Kakashi, noting the jealous glint on the Uchiha's eyes, felt certain possessiveness welled inside him. So, leaning closer, he casually draped an arm on the teen's chair then looked at the raven head impassively.

Naruto who was confused at the glaring match between the two sharingan users, just sighed, then looked around, trying to find someone he know. He spotted Kiba, wearing a dark suit and pants with a very peeved face beside Shino who was wearing an ash-colored long-sleeved turtleneck and tight pants. He watched to his amusement that the normally calm and composed bug-user was trying to sooth his lover _//and looking like he was about to tear his hair in frustration because Kiba was still not paying any attention to him, instead, his arms was crossed in indignation//. _

On their right was Chouji eating heartily sitting with Ino who was dressed sexily in a bottle green evening gown. Both of them seem not to mind the other. She was darting heated glare at a certain kunoichi seated besides Sasuke, but occasionally giving him an odd glance which confused him.

His gaze lingered further and saw the two sennins, obviously drunk. Jiraiya was wearing a white suit, laced with red, and Tsunade was wearing the dress they have bought earlier. A blood red cocktail dress that showed her cleavage. It fitted her, the way the dress clung to her body, and the slits that almost reached her hips that showed her flawless legs, and the blonde hair was pinned on her head emphasizing her swan-like neck. All of these gave her an image of a sensual and sexy woman. The teen smiled fondly when the perverted toad summoner tried to grope the Gondaime, earning him a punch on the head toppling the table they were in.

He had the same reaction when he recognized his father/brother figure Umino Iruka standing and holding hands with the Jounin Genma. When Iruka saw him, he waved happily and he was answered by another wave. Genma turned to look at the direction where the Chunnin was waving then nod at him. The nin glance at the man sitting beside Naruto, then smirking a little, winked knowingly at him. He blushed slightly at the man's implications.

At the dance floor was the Green Beast of Konoha with his former student. They were dancing wildly… alone. The other Shinobes refused to dance with the two, afraid that the flailing arms might hit them. The blonde inwardly cringed when he saw that the two of them were wearing a matching outfit. A lurid green coat, green bowtie and _//heaven forbid!!// _glimmering tight green pants.

He saw from the corner of his eyes, the Hyuuga prodigy, wearing white tux with a white orchids as a corsage pinned on his coat, walking towards him. He smiled happily and chirped "hello, Neji-kun."

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Ne, Neji-kun, where's Tenten-san?" he asked as he gestured to his friend to seat at a vacant chair on their table.

"There," Neji pointed at another table absentmindedly.

Naruto looked at the direction of the finger and was shocked to find a girl, clad in a blue dress, sitting alone at the table and glaring at him to death.

'_Why is she glaring at me like that? The glare is even more menacing than the patented Uchiha glare_™ _'_

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun!" Neji called loudly, trying to get the attention of the spaced-out youth.

"Yes? You're saying something?" he asked turning back his gaze to the white-eyed boy, smiling slightly and forgetting the glare that almost made him pee on his pants.

The Hyuuga smiled back, albeit very little, and felt a blush creeping on his cheeks, "I said you look good."

"Oh, thank you," the blond jounin replied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "You look good too." He complimented his friend making the said friend blush three shades deeper.

Two activated Sharingans then glared at the Byakugan_. // Kakashi's hitai-ate had somehow been lifted to reveal his Sharingan eye//_

Everyone stilled as they felt killing intents filled the room. The crowd slowly turned to the source and was surprised that the normally stoic Uchiha, the normally calm copy-cat Nin and the normally composed Hyuuga prodigy, are in a staring match. They could practically felt the air sizzling from their heated glares. The people around them, moved their chairs away from them, trying to avoid being within the 'staring range'.

Sakura all this time just looked at the scene, and bit her lips to stop herself from laughing to the three's antics. She knew of course, that the Hyuuga had a crush on Naruto. Everyone knew that except the idiotic blond. Sasuke, she had an inkling that he was gay, the way his eyes dart at Naruto's ass everytime they have a spar, mission or just hanging out. Maybe that's the reason why her crush from him disappeared. Kakashi meanwhile, well, now she knows that he liked Naruto too. The way he looked at the two like he want to swallow them whole, then chew them thoroughly, spit then stomp until they're just a mere speck of dust.

Gulping nervously the blond looked at the three _'what's the matter with them? Are they fighting? If so, why are they fighting?'_

'**_It's been confirmed, you are the densest human I've ever met.'_**

'_Huh? What do you mean?'_ when Kyuubi just rolled his eyes at him and appeared that he won't get any information from the fire demon, he asked his friends hesitantly, "what's the matter guys?" when he was ignored AGAIN, Naruto looked hopefully at the man beside him and tried again, "what's the matter Kakashi?"

A Byakugan and a Sharingan was now aimed at the baffled blond when they heard him calling Kakashi merely by his name. Naruto squirmed slightly when the glares were directed at him, now he REALLY feels that he was going to pee on his pants, not to mention clueless on what did he did to pissed them off.

Kakashi noticing his date's distress quit his staring match with the Hyuuga and Uchiha. He turned his head and looked at the blond and smiled affectionately. "Nope, nothing's the matter Naruto-kun."

Still looking at the three uncertainly, he finally nodded, seemingly convinced.

'_Well, who wouldn't be convinced by that deep, dark, affectionate, sensual, gor-'_

'**_You could stop now kit, I've got the point. Don't turn mushy on me, it's sickening,'_** the nine-tails chastised.

'_Uhh, yeah…' _he relented abashedly, grinning weakly.

When the two saw the smile tugging at the blond's lips, their hearts did a somersault, a flip-over and a … split, since that stupid _("damn right,"_ Sasuke muttered. _"And perverted. Don't forget perverted"_ Neji added crudely) Kakashi get that stupid ("_it's not!!"_ both the boys denied heatedly) smile.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the music turned into a soft love song, and almost every one walked to the dance floor with their partner.

"Naruto-kun," Kakashi said. The two teens fumed when the man took the blond's hand and led him to the dance floor without even a backward glance at them. Sakura got up from her seat and walked towards her best friend, paying no attention to the two teens.

Naruto and Kakashi stood awkwardly and looked at each other first, afraid to touch, afraid to make the first move. Suddenly a back of one of the dancing couples bumped into Naruto, effectively making him stumble forward straight on the masked jounin chest.

"Ack!" he yelped, throwing his arms on Kakashi's neck.

_**Hold me when the music starts  
All my dreams come true  
When I dance with you**_

The man instinctively wrapped his arms around the blond to prevent him from falling taking a few steps backwards in the process. They stayed that way a little longer, not looking at each other, both have shy blushes gracing their cheeks.

_**Promise me you're mine tonight  
I won't wait in line tonight  
While the lights are low  
I'll never let you go **_

"Oi, are you two fools just going to stand there and blush like idiots??" an exasperated voice slurred.

_**Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end?**_

They looked at the speaker and was surprised to see two drunk sennins dancing - // _err.. drunkenly?//_ - they make a quick glance at the hall and saw that most of their friends and acquaintances are dancing too. Even Iruka-sensei was dancing with Genma. Just like Ino and Chouji, who were swaying slowly and both sporting red cheeks. Naruto smirked when behind the two were Shino and Kiba, obviously patched up and dancing so close together that not even an ant could pass through them. _// Not that the ant would like to pass through them, because if it had managed to passed through without dying from suffocation, he would eventually die from diabetes because the way the two look at each other is sooo sweet if not disgusting. //_

Then, both of them saw to their horror that Gai and Lee were dancing with endless tears on their faces while shouting, "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" _//mind you, no one was still within 10 feet around them//, _

And as if sharing a similar thought and feelings they inched closer together and simultaneously relaxed.

_**No it's not my imagination  
Or a part of the orchestration  
Love was here at the coronation  
I'm the King and  
You're the Queen of Hearts **_

Tsunade made a noise of approval, then after a few seconds of dancing, stumbling, and tripping on her feet, passed out and an ecstatic Jiraiya brought her home. The others around them don't know whose welfare they should pray for. Tsunade, whom Jiraiya will molest or Jiraiya, who after molesting Tsunade would probably die.

Naruto, when his heart's beating had returned to normal, savored the moment knowing that this was a dream come true and he may never find a chance to have this kind of opportunity again. After all, it's not everyday that you could dance with your crush for over 4 years right?

_**Time will pass and tears will fall  
But someday we'll both recall  
Moments made of these  
Golden memories**_

He tightened his hold on Kakashi and pressed his body on him, then leaned his head between the man's neck and shoulder blades. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

_**Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end?**_

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" the copy-cat nin prompted, his chin on top of Naruto and his hold on Naruto's lower back never wavering.

_**No it's not my imagination  
Or a part of the orchestration  
Love was here at the coronation  
I'm the King and  
You're the Queen**_

"Let… let's stay longer like this please?" the teen asked hesitantly, burrowing his head deeply on the man's neck.

_**In a once and future dream  
Where the dancers never seem to stop **_

Kakashi smiled and tightening his hold on the blond //_Geez, at this rate their bones are going to be crushed by the way they always 'tightened' their hold on one another//. _He closed his eyes then whispered softly "as long as you like Naruto," _("I'll even hold you forever if you'll let me...")_

_**Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end?**_

Unbeknownst to them, the nins that are on the dance floor had stopped dancing and were just looking at them with smile on their faces. Though sasuke and Neji, along with a couple of other nins were looking at Kakashi with envious eyes and venom.

_**No it's not my imagination  
Or a part of the orchestration  
Love was here at the coronation**_

And inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi was dabbing his eyes with handkerchief and blowing his nose on it loudly, **_"my kit is all grown up, and finally found his mate. How time flies it felt just like yesterday when I was sealed and--"_**

While the nine tailed fox was reminiscing the past, the two are still dancing on the middle of the dance floor with no care in the world…

_**I'm the King and  
You're the Queen of Hearts**_

**5 hours and 16 minutes has passed…**

Two figures can be seen walking quietly on the night, hand in hand. The moonlight that illuminated their faces showed utmost contentment that both of them feeling at the moment, if the silly smiles on their lips were clue enough.

They halted on a doorway of an apartment and the smaller of the two, reached his keys with his free hand and fumbled to open his door. He blushed slightly when the keys dropped because of his shaking hands. His companion laughed softly, he squeezed the hand he was holding then bend down to pick the keys.

'_**Clumsy oaf.'**_

'_Shut up. Don't ruin the moment. Besides in the romance stories this should happen along with a goodnight k -'_ he said wistfully, completely lost in his dreamworld

'**_Your waiting for that part aren't you?'_** Kyuubi teased.

He was about to retort back but the door in front of him open. He blinked then glanced wonderingly at the doorknob and saw that a key was inserted there along with a hand that was holding it. He looked at the hand for a little longer as if wondering how the hell it got there.

'_**Kit, stop looking at the hand and focused on the face that you are going to snog,'**_

He looked up; frown marring the beautiful face, then his eyes widened slightly when he saw Kakashi smiling amusedly at him. He shook his head to clear all the guffaws of one deliriously amused demon. Regaining his composure, he smiled sheepishly at the man and whispered "sorry for spacing."

The masked-man chuckled softly and replied that it doesn't matter. Honestly, it does not. The blond looked too cute glaring into the wall accompanied by a pout. _("He just looks so damn irresistible…") _

"So, I guess, this is goodnight?" Naruto asked timidly, averting his eyes from Kakashi's dark eye.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Naruto," he cheerfully replied, squeezing the hand he was holding then releasing it. He pecked Naruto on the cheek before walking away quickly.

'**_That's it? He's a well known pervert and all he did was kiss you on the cheek??'_** the demon wailed exasperatedly. He had been expecting some action like kiss with tongues and tonsils, gropes, and if possible, kinky sex. And a peck, a PECK on the cheek was NOT, **_("Definitely not!")_** going to satisfy an audience like him.

'_Shut up.'_ Naruto warned, glowering. He felt disappointed too, after all he always dreamed about this, though sometimes on a different scene, but it seems like all that happened earlier was nothing but a mere 'friendly' date. And damned if he will ran after the retreating figure of the man and begged for a goodnight kiss.

He sighed sadly and stepped onto his apartment only to be roughly pulled away. He jerked back quickly and tried to fend off his offender but stopped himself when he saw that it was a grinning Kakashi who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"That wasn't a proper good night kiss, was it?"

Before Naruto could form an answer from his buzzing mind, His lips were met by a hungry mouth, devouring him. He closed his eyes and kissed back just as forcefully, moaning softly. Kakashi's hands wrapped against his waist, pulling his hips onto him. His hand wondered on the man's back while the other hand cupped Kakashi's cheek and that's when his fuzzed mind realized that the man had removed his masks. He opened his eyes slightly to see the maskless face, but closed them again and moaned as a hot tounge plunged onto his mouth.

And all he could say as the handsome man kissed him for all he was worth was _'Now this is a proper goodnight…' _

Kyuubi, finally seeing some action got bored after a minute… two… three… four... and five minutes has passed but the two are still in lip locked, just sighed resignedly.

**30 hours has passed…**

Naruto sighed contentedly as he gazed at the ceiling. He was feeling very happy at that evening. Who wouldn't be? He had been on the spring dance last night and he spent hours dancing with his cru -_ //ehemm... pardon.., I mean…//_ love, and now, he's currently lying naked on a bed, snuggled on a warm and equally naked body. He smiled softly when he looked at the peaceful sleeping //_and maskless_// face of the man next to him. He sighed contentedly again and closed his eyes. '_Life couldn't get better than this.'_

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock…**

He opened his eyes and narrowed them. It seems he can't get a good night sleep because there's a tinnie winnie ittie bittie problem that stops him.

You ask what's that problem?

…

Simple…

…

His ass hurts.

**---------------------------------------------- Owari --------------------------------------------------**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I hope you enjoy this fic… though the song was too cheesy, but I think it is really appropriate for the dance.

And for all KakaNaru suckers out their like me, wait for **Date 102**, it's not a sequel but a Romance/Humor multichaptered fic.

Leave reviews minna, Ja ne!

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


End file.
